Falešné číslo - Kingsman
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Kingsmani, část 1) Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo'


Merlin se potřeboval uklidnit a ze zkušenosti věděl, že ideální k tomuto je sklenka dobrého alkoholu nebo pořádná rvačka. Bohužel musí udržovat nízký profil, aby mohl pomoci Galahadovi, takže rvačka nepřichází k úvahu. Merlin agentovi vysloveně řekl, co nesmí v žádném případě udělat, ale to by nesměl být Galahad, kdo byl na téhle misi. Jedno vedlo k druhému a teď je Merlin na neplánované záchranné misi a chvíli před jejím začátkem sedí v baru a objednává si pořádného panáka whisky.

Ovšem klidná chvíle moc dlouho nevydrží.

„Ahoj." ozve se vedle plešatého Kingsmana dívčí hlas. Ten patří vkusně oblečené brunetce, která se zničeho nic zjevila po jeho boku a bez zaváhání se posadila k baru vedle něj.

„Prosím." povzdechne si Merlin útrpně. „Nezačínejte s těmi frázemi jako, jestli bych vám nekoupil pití, dnes není dobrý den na tyto triviálnosti."

Dívka se zatváří trochu překvapeně, ale pak se pousměje.

„Vlastně jsem chtěla rovnou poprosit o telefonní číslo." řekne brunetka s klidem.

„Poněkud přímočaré, nemyslíte?" obrátí se na ni Merlin. „A musím vás upozornit, že ta banda pubertálních zaostalců, se kterou jste předtím seděla u stolu, se musí o nenápadném sledování ještě hodně učit." dodá s lehkým kývnutím hlavy směrem k jednomu ze stolů.

„Ti pubertální zaostalci jsou naneštěstí moji spolužáci a já se s nimi vsadila, že dokážu kohokoliv přesvědčit, aby mi napsal telefonní číslo."

„A já jsem zvolená oběť, protože-?" začne Merlin.

„Protože to jsou doopravdy zaostalci a žijí v přesvědčení, že obleky běžně nosí jen homosexuálové a šlechta." dopoví dívka.

„A tohle má být naše budoucnost." povzdechne si Merlin, než se vrátí ke svému pití.

Ovšem dívka vedle něj neodchází. Místo toho si od obsluhy vyprosí propisku a odkud si vytáhne čistý papírový ubrousek.

„Mohu po vás chtít jedno číslo?" zeptá se ho dívka..

Merlin jí věnuje jeden pohled s pozvednutým obočím.

„Nikde nepadlo ani slovo, že to musí být vaše telefonní číslo, nebo že musí být pravé." povídá dívka. „Pro ty idioty od mého stolu je důležitý pouze počet číslic, ne jejich majitel." povídá dívka s klidem.

Merlin musí uznat, že se mu její logika líbí. S takovou hlavou by klidně mohla zkusit být Kingsmanem.

Merlin se krátce koukne na hodinky. Bude si muset pospíšit, Galahad čeká.

„Vím přímo o ideálním čísle, které bych rád viděl v koloběhu mezi místní mládeží." prohodí Merlin.

„Kamarád?" zeptá se dívka s úsměvem.

„Teď momentálně spíš idiot, co si neumí dávat pozor a myslí si, že ho já zachráním." usoudí Merlin.

Dívka se tváří jako někdo, kdo ví přesně, co Merlin myslí, načež mu podá ubrousek a prupisku.

Merlin usoudí, že každý, kdo má mezi kamarády lidi, jako je Galahad, zaslouží, aby mu bylo pomoženo. A proto nezaváhá ani na okamžik, aby na ubrousek zpaměti napsal telefonní číslo. Číslo Galahadova osobního telefonu, protože všichni lidé, kteří neposlechnou jeho rozkazy, zaslouží trest.

„Děkuji." řekne dívka zdvořile.

„Věřte mi, potěšení je na mé straně." odpoví jí Merlin, než se postaví. Musí jít zachraňovat svět.

Nebo spíš jednoho pitomce.

A pokud při záchraně Galahada nepraští do obličeje, může a nemusí to být v důsledku naděje, že je ona dívka z baru dost bystrá na to, aby číslo z ubrousku poslala dál.

\- - o - -

Roxy v duchu usoudí, že zažaluje všechny taxikářské společnosti v Londýně, protože kvůli jejich nekompetentnosti musela jako svůj dopravní prostředek zvolit metro. A v metru narazila na přiopitého mladíka s podivným jménem a v černožluté bundě.

Mladík nebyl agresivní, spíše naopak. Rozhodl se, že je Roxy jeho kamarádka a vrba v jednom a teď nad ní stál, s bídou se držel tyče a drmolil o tom, jak se mu jeho bejvalka vysmívá, že nebyl schopný si od ní nikoho najít, a že je úplně k posrání, že v Londýně prostě není možný najít normální holku nebo kluka, protože když už překousnou, že je Eggsy kluk z ulice, tak chtěj být jenom kamarádi a nebo hůř, chtěj po něm špinavou práci.

Roxy se pokusila předstírat, že něco zuřivě hledá v kabelce, aby tím neznačila, že se nechce dál bavit. Ovšem přiopilý mladík náznaky nebere jako pokyny, pokud si jich vůbec všimnul.

A pak Roxy náhodou narazí na zmuchlaný ubrousek s řadou číslic. Není těžké si vzpomenout na plešatého muže s brýlemi u baru a jeho slova. Neměl by nic proti tomu, kdyby se číslo jeho nevyvedeného kamaráda dostalo mezi londýnskou populaci. Fajn. (A upřímně, je-li ten kamarád aspoň z poloviny takový idiot jako Charlie, tak si to zaslouží plnou měrou.)

Roxy se postaví a mladík, který tohle nečekal, skoro upadne na zadek. Roxy se kolem něj protáhne a s pár slovy na rozloučenou a s jedním mrknutím vtiskne mladíkovi ubrousek s číslem do ruky.

Mladík trochu zmateně přeletí pohledem mezi dívkou a rukou s ubrouskem, načež mu na obličeji vyrazí nadšený úsměv od ucha k uchu. Ovšem než stačí cokoliv říct, Roxy vystoupí z metra a zmizí.

\- - o - -

Eggsymu trvalo dva dny, než nejdřív vystřízlivěl, a potom se odhodlal napsat na číslo od neznámé dívky z metra. Nevěděl, co psát, ani co jí nakecal, že od ní získal číslo. Doufal, že si neudělal moc velkou ostudu, ovšem to by mu asi nedala svoje číslo, takže zas tak velký zoufalec asi nebyl.

Ovšem nepamatuje si, že by po ní chtěl číslo. Ale to je jedno. Číslo má a míní toho využít.

_Ahoj_ napíše a odešle zprávu. Neví, co jiného by napsal.

_Doufám, že sem předvčera nebyl moc vlezlej_ přidá další zprávu, aby dívce osvětlil, kdo jí to píše.

Odpověď příjde po chvíli.

_Nejsem si jistý, jestli máte správné číslo._ Píše se ve zprávě.

Eggsy se koukne na ubrousek, ale číslo je jasně čitelné a není šance, že by ho napsal špatně.

_Předvčera v metru. Kluk v černožluté bundě_ vysvětluje Eggsy.

_Jsem si jistý, že musí jít o omyl. Metrem nejezdím a svoje číslo jsem nikomu cizímu nedal, ani 'klukovi v černožluté bundě'._

_No, číslo je od hezký brunetky s nosem nahoru_

_Třebas dal číslo jí_ uvažuje Eggsy.

_Pravděpodobnější se mi spíše zdá, že někdo třetí dal oné dívce moje číslo. Obávám se, že jsme oba oběťmi něčího vtipu_. dostane se mu odpovědi.

_Někdo jako fór rozdává tvoje číslo? To nasere_

_Musíš mít plno otravných volání_

_Jste první osobou, která se mi ozvala. A doufám, že i poslední._

_Sakra, takže jsem já ten otravnej_

_Sorry kámo_

_Myslím, že by bylo zdvořilé, kdybyste se mi konečně představil_

_Jo sorry, jsem Eggsy_

_A ty?_

_Jmenuji se Harry._

_Rád tě poznávám, Harry_

\- - o - -

„Galahade." řekne Merlin varovně, když si Harry uprostřed porady začne pročítat příchozí zprávu. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, s kým si to pořád píšeš?"

„To bys měl vědět ty, ne?" zvedne Harry krátce oči od obrazovky telefonu. „To ty rozdáváš londýnské mládeži moje telefonní čísla. Nediv se proto následkům."


End file.
